Close Call
by TanyaUchiha
Summary: After their latest hunt one brother needs some medical attention and a minute to reflect on his actions. Good thing the other brother is there to help! Sweet short one-shot. Brotherly fluff.


**A/N: I was in the mood to write something Supernatural and something really short to help with my writers block for my other story. This is the result. **

Sam and Dean had just finished hunting a nasty werewolf. It had put up quite a fight, managing to swipe half of Dean's side as he covered Sam. But a well placed silver bullet from Sam insured that the damn thing wouldn't hurt anyone else ever again!

Both brothers were extremely exhausted and in need of a shower. Sam couldn't remember the last time he had truly slept. He opened the door to their current motel room intending to get at least a good three hours of sleep. Dean trudging in slowly behind him, closed and locked the door, then he collapsed on the nearest bed groaning softly.

"Dean, lemme see where that thing clawed you." Sam said tiredly seeing his older brother's grimace of pain.

"Just leave it Sammy, we'll deal with it in the morning. Right now I just want sleep." Dean replied, his eyes already closed.

"Come on man, we should just take care of it now so it doesn't get infected or something." Sam nudged Dean's leg. Dean groaned again but to Sam's trained ear it was more of a groan of annoyance than anything else. Sam walked to the corner of the room where the duffel bags lay and rifled through them until he found their medical kit. He went back to Dean who still hadn't opened his eyes. Sam sat down on Dean's bed intending to disinfect and bandage the wound.

"Go 'way Sammy, I'm sleeping." Dean whined.

"Sit up Dean. I'm not going away until we clean this." Dean sighed and did as his brother asked. He took off his button down shirt which had been torn any way and slipped his black undershirt (also clawed up) off as well hissing in pain as he did so.

Sam was actually a little impressed when he saw the gash on his brother's side. Dean had a really high level of pain tolerance but it was still pretty impressive that he was able to even walk with a wound this wide and long.

"I think this is gonna need some stitches, Dean. I'll get the whiskey." Sam got up and picked up a bottle of whiskey for his brother. He handed it to Dean who took a swig and then splashed some of it down his side cleaning the wound somewhat. Sam also handed a mildly clean folded towel to Dean who grimaced at it but with a sigh he took it and placed it in his mouth so he would have something other than the pain to focus on.

Once Dean was settled. Sam grabbed some floss and a sewing needle. He frowned but that was all they had, and they couldn't show up at some hospital with an injury like this. Doctors asked too many questions.

"On the count of three then. One, Two." Sam started stitching Dean up on two. Dean who had known when Sam would start clenched his teeth around the towel on two. He hated this part of the hunt. But Dean counted himself lucky that only he had been injured and nothing too serious had happened to Sam.

Sam finished closing Dean's side as fast and as neatly as possible.

"Why do you take risks like this Dean? You're gonna get yourself killed if you're not careful."

"Sam. Stop whining, I'm fine. Don't worry about me 'kay." Dean snapped. He hated it when Sam was upset. Dean did everything in his power to ensure that no harm came to Sam... Unless he was the one who caused the harm. But that was different. It was only pranks, and jokes and stuff. Dean would never do anything to really harm his brother.

"You're not fine Dean. If you won't think about yourself then think about me. Do you ever think about what it would do to me if you got seriously injured?" Dean winced, this time it had nothing to do with paine. Sam knew he was delivering a low blow. Dean was always thinking about him, that was the problem.

"'m sorry Sammy." Dean whispered. Sam's felt his heart clench a little at the tone of Dean's voice.

"I know Dean. And thanks man. If it hadn't been for you it would have much worse for me." Sam bent over one of the duffel bags and threw Dean a clean shirt. Dean slipped the new shirt over his head and lay back slowly careful not to pull any of his stitches.

"Well if you were a better hunter I wouldn't have to take those risks." Dean said with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"Dude, I am the best hunter you know! And if you hadn't been in my way I would have made that first shot." Sam shot back a smile on his face as well. This was familiar territory once the chick flick was over they went back to hurling insults filled with love.

Dean always had Sams back and even though Dean tried not to let it happen Sam always had Deans back as well.

**A/N: I have plenty of Supernatural ideas in my head but for some reason I find it hard to get them written out. If you liked this at all let me know! Reviews encourage me to keep writing. :)**


End file.
